Konohagakure High
by PaRtTwO
Summary: So what would happen if you dumped all the main characers in to a normal; somewhat, high school? A lot, thats for sure, especially if a certain gang has decided to make thier untimely return. pariings naruhina, sasusaku, and others
1. Chapter 1

Ok, so this is my first fic so don't kill me if it sucks.

And I clearly don't own Naruto (no shit)

_Means a person is thinking or writing _(If it's in a quote it's just emphasis)

And btw if you are lucky enough to find the first version of this which would be on my original fanfic account, trust me, I rewrote it and this version is better. And, duh its mine[the story I made up]!

I don't own naruto ;(

Konohagakure High

Chapter 1

Rrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiigggggggggggg! _Oh crap!_ Naruto thought as he ran down the hall, barely launching him self through the classroom door before the bell stopped ringing.

"Ha! I'm still on time!"

"Very good Naruto" Ibiki said sarcastically. "Now take your seat so this English class can start."

Naruto smirked, which looked more like a huge grin then a smirk. He walked up the third row of desks looking around for his friends as he did. Over on his left near the front of the class by the door Shikamaru was, as usual, asleep on his desk. Shikamaru was the perpetual slacker, but also one of the smartest, or probably the smartest kid in the school. _He's lucky Temari isn't here_ Naruto thought,_ she'd have smashed his head in with a book by now. I can't believe he likes her._ He looked to his right on the other side of the room. Another one of his friends, Kiba was smirking in a way that said nice-one-Naruto-you-pissed-off-Ibiki. Naruto could see his pointy K9 teeth; his backpack squirming around unnaturally on the floor. _You really need to stop bringing your dog to school. He hardly fits in your backpack anymore._

Naruto reached the back row of desks and looked over to the smiling face of one his shyest friends, a girl with long black hair, Hinata. She was wearing skinny jeans and her usual lavender jacket which was unzipped showing a black tank top. _I've never seen her with her jacket like that before, _the thought made him blush for reason. He smiled back at her and sat down. Meanwhile, Ibiki had already started his usual morning monolog. Naruto looked over at Hinata who was scribbling on a piece of scrap paper. She turned it at an angle so he could read it.

_What took you so long?_

_You know how I have that paper rout? Some freakish old lady's cat attacked me;_ he wrote

_Are you ok? _Hinata wrote back.

_Cept' for this. Look_

Hinata looked up as Naruto rolled up the sleeve of his orange and black jacket revealing several nasty looking scratch marks. She went back to her scrap paper.

_You should let the nurse look at those._ She wrote, looking up to give him a sheepish smile. Naruto just shrugged. _Its not that bad_, he thought, _why does she always care so much?_

Sakura looked at the clock.

"Where the hell is Kakashi!" Sakura blurted out in an annoyed fashion.

"He'll get here eventually," said Sasuke, who was sitting next to her at the science lab table reading a book. His answer took longer then he would have liked due to the fact that when Sakura had yelled she had moved causing her short pink skirt to fly up just long enough for him to see under them. _Gez_. He thought.

Just then the door opened and the ever late Kakashi walked in.

"Yo," he said, "Let's get this class started." His grin; clear even under his mask.

_I still don't get why he wears that mask_, Sakura thought.

"Today we're going to watch a move" kakashi stated as he walked over to turn off the lights which got several woops and cheers from the class.

Sakura smiled, when ever they watched movies in science they never had to take notes. She took her note book and pencils and put them away in her back pack. When she sat back up she noticed that Sasuke was looking at her.

"What?" she asked blushing.

"Hn," He answered and looked back to the TV up on a platform in the far right corner of the room.

"What was that about?" Ino leaned over from her stool to whisper to Sakura.

"I have no idea." She answered.

"He's been staring at you like that for like, three minutes," Ino told her, "Maybe he finally likes you now."

"Yeah. right." Sakura mumbled, sitting back up. She looked at Sasuke. He didn't seem to be paying any attention to her, though he had really heard the entire conversation.

Tenten leaned on head on her hand and stared blankly at the board in the front of the class.

"Ugh," she sighed. History made her want to fall asleep; she didn't even need to pay attention to get an A this class, that's how boring History class was. And on top of that the teacher was the worst possible, Gai, a weird person with huge eye brows and bowl cut hair, even worse, he old friend from pre-K, Lee worshiped him and even had the same hair cut and rambled on about youth and other incoherent things that she didn't even want to consider thinking about.

"Ugh," she sighed again. She took out a square piece of paper and folded it into an origami throwing star and wrote on the back of it.

_How can you stand this?_ She scribbled out. Then she picked it up and threw it forward and on a curve, hitting her friend Neji (Hinata's cousin, he lives with her because his parents died) right between the eyes. He didn't even need to think to know where it had come from. He turned and gave her a look. Tenten just smiled.

_Figures_, he thought, as he turned to read the note.

_How can you stand this?_ He read.

_By trying to ignore it. How else?_ He scribbled. He threw it back at her, but she caught it before it hit her face.

_What a boring answer_ she thought, _I have an idea_.

On another point of the star she wrote:_ What are you scared of, the dark, heights, spiders? _She threw it back at him and he snatched it out of the air. _No fair_, she mentally yelled, she could imagine the smirk that was probably on his face, it was one of his few expressions.

Neji turned the paper star over and read it. He wrote back:

_What do you think? It gets dark every night_

_How many times have I been to 6 flags with you?_

_I kill spiders for Hinata all the time._

He threw the note back to Tenten. It would have flown right past her if she hadn't caught it. She turned the note over it over and read it, frowning, she scribbled: _I'm gonna find out what you're scared of_. She threw it back, only for it to fly back at her about eight seconds later. _Sure you will, _she read. Her thoughts were interrupted by Gai turning and yelling in her direction,

"Tenten, have you finished your essay on the last great war! Everyone else has passed theirs up already!"

"Huh, oh yeah I have it," she said without enthusiasm, "Oh, and my brother says you write your comments too big and it's annoying, so don't do that this time okay."

"You and your brother have the same un-youthful thoughts! It saddens my spirit!" Gai said, while doing one of his moves that made the class cringe.

_If I become a serial killer I'm killing you first. _She thought, while giving Gai a fake smile and passing her paper up the row. She heard Neji snicker quietly.

"Come on; come on," Naruto mumbled, "COME ON BELL, RING DAMN IT."

"Naruto be quiet, this is study hall." Sakura scolded. _Christ, he's going to end up making us all stay late. That moron, _She thought.

"Um, N-Naruto-kun, yelling at the clock won't make time go faster, and your t-taping is shaking the t-table…" Hinata whispered.

"Oh, sorry," He whispered back.

"Teacher's coming," Sasuke mumbled, with out looking up from his textbook.

Naruto turned back to his book just to hear the bell ring.

"YES!" Naruto jumped up, grabbing his backpack as he did and bolted out the door.

"Stupid dope," Sasuke commented as he got up to leave.

"Gez," Sakura said while standing, "hey, Hinata, come with me to my locker?"

"Okay" she replied.

Sakura started a conversation as they waked,

"Why do you like Naruto?" she asked.

"W-what?" Hinata stuttered, turning red.

"Sorry but it's kinda obvious to everyone but him," Sakura said, "He can be so clueless."

"Oh," Hinata mumbled, "I'm not really sure, hey, you like Sasuke don't you."

_Oh, good conversation change, _Sakura thought.

"I don't know, I mean I did, but I thought I got over that, I don't know," she spilled out, "and he was staring at me in science," she sighed. When she reached her locker she opened it without really seeing what she was doing.

"Can we go to snack now?" Hinata asked, though it sounded more like a statement.

"Hey! Hinata, Sakura!" both girls turned to see Tenten waving at them from a way down the hall. They ran to catch up with her.

"What where you talking about?" Tenten questioned, noticing the tension in the air.

"It's nothing." Sakura said, waving her hand as if to knock the awkwardness away.

Naruto walked over to the table where his friends met for their school's snack break and lunch, slurping noodles out of an instant ramen cup. Temari and Tenten were sitting on the end of the table while Shikamaru and Neji stood facing them, talking about some assignment they got in trigonometry class, Choji was eating a bag of chips _No surprise there, _he thought, Sasuke was watching Sakura, Ino, and Hinata talk, though not really listening, Sai was reading a book, and Kiba and Gaara (Temari's little brother) were arguing about something. Naruto set down his noodles and quietly walked behind Hinata…

"Boo!" he yelled.

"Ah!" She squeaked, jumping up in her seat and somewhat shaking the table, "Hey!"

"Naruto…" Sakura hissed.

"haha- sorry, please?" he said backing up.

"Don't bother," Sasuke said, "If you punch him in the face his brain cell count will go into the negatives." Sakura let out her breath and sat back down. Naruto sat down next to Hinata and continued eating his instant ramen. The table was crowded with backpacks so he was sort of squished next to Her. The lack of space between them was causing her to blush; _Naruto-kun is sitting so close to me…_ she thought. Naruto looked over at her, "Hey are you feeling okay, Hinata? He asked, still slurping his noodles, "Your face is kind of red."

"I-I'm f-fine." She mumbled, looking down at the table.

_She can be so strange_, he thought, _but she looks kinda cute like that… Where the hell did that come from?!, _he mentally yelled, _freakin life science. _

________________________________________________________________________

"How clueless can you get," Temari said turning around to face Shikamaru, "He's totally blind."

"Gez, how troublesome." He said to no one specifically.

"People who like other people should tell them." She said, glaring daggers at him, clearly directing the comment at Shikamaru. _He likes me, I like him so what's his_ _problem. Ask me out DAMN IT, _She yelled in her head.

"Troublesome woman," He said, _If she wants to play like that… this is going to be work_. Riiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnngggggggggg!

"Let's go," Shikamaru said picking up his and Temari's backpack, "If we're late we'll get detention and my mom I'll have to sign something and that's really troublesome."

"Fine." she said, _at least he carries my stuff_, Temari said to herself.

They walked to the English class only to find the substitute teacher hanging from the ceiling by thick rope. Temari and Shikamaru walked to the back of the class where Temari sat in the desk next to Tenten and Shikamaru in the desk next to her[Temari].

"What the hell happened here?" Temari asked.

"Kin and her goons happened," Tenten answered, "Think she's been up there since second period."

"Are we going to get her down?"

"I'll cut her down when the bell rings." Tenten offered.

"Of coarse you are, what pointy object have you brought to school now?" she said.

Tenten took out a kunai knife and started spinning it around on her right pointer finger, with out ever looking up from her book.

Rrrrrrrrriiiiiiinggggg, Tenten looked up as a few stragglers ran into the class, still spinning the kunai which she had transferred to her pinkie. When the last person was in she stopped spinning the knife and threw it at the section of rope right above the teacher's head. The kunai cut right through and stuck in the chalk board; the teacher dropped to the floor.

"Um, thanks, but you know your not allowed to have knives on campus." She said.

Tenten walked up and pulled the kunai out of the board with a jerking motion, she looked the teacher in the eyes and said, "Yep, and I also know I most of the people in this class would have no problem tying you back up right now."

The teacher didn't say anything. Tenten didn't really look friendly; with her skinny jeans, black Vans, red shirt, and baggy black sweatshirt with skulls on it( not that it was her jacket, she had stolen it out of Neji's locker a wile back).

Tenten smirked, then turned around went back to her desk, and sat down.

"Nice one," Temari whispered, "She probably won't give us homework now."

"Good, I hate English." Tenten said, leaning back in her chair. "Hey can you help out at the shop after school today? There's a shipment coming in at four o'clock." The shop she was referring to was her older brother's skate and surf shop, the Concrete Wave, which was on a main street in town. It was a popular place for kids to hang out after school, and Tenten and her brother's house was above it.

"Yeah I'll help, I'll bring Gaara too." Temari told her.

"Thanks" she said, "Though I doubt he'll be very helpful anyway."

________________________________________________________________________  
Naruto sat cross-legged on the side of the soccer field, watching the game, he had been taken off the field by his PE teacher, Asuma, for "playing too rough" and slide-tackling someone.

After that he had directed his attention to watching Hinata play. Despite being a shy person, she actually made a good defender and had a surprisingly big kick.

_She's really good and her hair is pretty too,_ he thought _damn it, what the hell is with me? Do I like her or something?_ His thoughts extended, _She's always been pretty cute, just really shy…_ He watched her steal a ball from someone and kick it down the field to the forwards.

"Hagh!" she said as she kicked it, though it sounded like a noise a mouse made.

Naruto sighed, lost in his thoughts; he didn't notice the ball flying at him until Hinata yelled.

"Naruto watch out!" she shouted.

"Huh?" he said right as the ball nailed him in the face. "Ouch," He mumbled, rubbing his sore nose, the ball in his lap.

Hinata ran over to him. "Oh my god, are you okay?" She said bending bent over, "Let me see."

"It's okay, in fine." He said taking his hands off his nose, which luckily wasn't bleeding. She looked at his nose, but her eyes drifted up to his blue ones. They stared at each other for about three seconds before realizing they were staring. The both looked down turning red.

"Sorry,"

"Sorry," he said, "Um, here's the soccer ball."

"Thanks, I'm glad you're not hurt." She smiled and ran off to throw the ball back into the field. For about the next minuet she was distracted by her thoughts, _Naruto-kun blushed because of me!_

Naruto was annoyed at himself, _here's the soccer ball, that's all I could think to say. That sucked! But she blushed right?_

Hinata cleared another ball. Ino ran over to her.

"Hinata, that was so cute! Naruto was totally staring at you!" she said.

"Um, thanks?" she said

"Maybe he finally got a clue. That would be so cool!" Ino blabbed.

Asuma blew the whistle.

"Okay everyone you can go to the lockers now." He yelled to the class.

"Finally," Ino said, "PE 5th period really sucks, even if it is December, it still gets hot and it's right after lunch."

"Yes it does, but I do like soccer." Hinata commented.

"You should try out for the team Hinata. Temari, Tenten, and Sakura are all tying out" Ino said, "You make a really good defender." And she really meant it. There was no way in hell she would get in front of one of Hinata's kicks._ That would hurt,_ She thought.

"At least there's only one more class." Ino added, "What's your last class again?"

"I have art next," Hinata told her, "With Naruto." She said more quietly.

Ino laughed, "Well let's go then." She said.

________________________________________________________________________

Sakura taped her fingers on the table, but paused to look over at the oven timer. "Hum," She said, "There're almost done."

"Watching it's not going to speed up the cooking." Gaara commented.

"You don't like cooking do you Gaara." Reiko said, looking over at him. Reiko was a girl with long black hair in a high ponytail that fanned out over her back and bangs. Her eyes were brown but they had a reddish tint that scared some people. She had become friends with Sakura, Hinata, Temari, Tenten, and Ino when they were in 9th grade. "Why are you in this class anyway?" she asked.

"I'm here because metal shop was full." He stated.

"Well at least you'll know how _not_ to burn down your house." Reiko said, taking a stab at Gaara, who had recently lit the oven in his house on fire by accident.

Ding!

"There done!" Sakura announced.

"Are magic marshmallow puffs meant to get that big?" Reiko said, "They're kind of weird looking."

"They look gross." Gaara said, looking at the dough-marshmallow-sugar coated-blobs. (They're actually really good. I've made them in a cooking class before, they just look weird.)

"How are we going to eat them?" Reiko asked.

"I think with our hands." Sakura said. _This is reason obesity exists,_ she thought.

Reiko took one off the blobs off the cookie tray and bit into it. She looked at the inside of it. It was basically filled with melted marshmallow. She smirked, having an evil thought. She stuck her pointer finger into the liquid marshmallow, got a blob and reached across the table and poked Garra between the eyes with it.

"Um, Reiko, that wasn't a very good idea…" Sakura quietly trailed off. Meanwhile Reiko was laughing her ass off at Garra as he shot her a death glare. Then he smirked.

"You are going to pay for that." He said. He picked up another one of the blobs, tore it in half so the marshmallow could come out and threw it Reiko. She was already leaning back in her chair so the force of it hitting her face knocked her completely over.

"Oaf!" she said as she hit the ground, face covered in marshmallow.

_Oh Gez_, Sakura thought, _please let the teacher still be in the hall._

Reiko got up and wiped her face off with part of a wet paper towel. Sakura looked up just to see Reiko and Garra back in their seats as the teacher walked in.

"Gaara, your face!" Reiko whispered.

"Oh." He said wiping off the marshmallow glob with the back of his hand.

_Thank god_, Sakura thought.

________________________________________________________________________

_Thank god._ Naruto thought, _Class is almost over, which means school is almost over._ He looked at the clock. _Five freakin' minuets._

The bell began to ring for the unnaturally long time all school bells ring for.

"YES!" he yelled, jumping out of his chair and running out the door, backpack in tow.

Hinata gathered up her stuff and walked out the door to meet Sakura, Temari, and Tenten.

Slam! Sakura shut her locker door and turned to face Temari.

"Where are Hinata and Tenten?" She asked the air.

"Hinata's coming," Temari said, "and Tenten is probably about to go running down the hall laughing followed by a pissed off Iruka or something."

"Hi," Hinata said, "Did I miss anything?"

"Nope," Temari said.

"Okay now you're here, so I'll just have to tell Tenten later." Sakura said, "I was going to ask if everyone wanted to have a sleepover at my house Friday night."

"Yeah, I can come," Temari said, "We should go teepee someone's house this time who isn't home, yeah?" Sakura snickered.

"That will probably be fine. It sounds like fun." Hinata answered.

They were still talking when they heard someone shout, "Move!"

"What the-" Temari said, turning around to see Tenten running down the hall laughing and holding a can of spray paint in one hand and a skateboard in the other.

"Sorry guys." Tenten said as she ran past her friends, "I'll see you at the shop, okay?"

"Get back her now!" Hinata turned to see a very red faced Iruka, running down the hall._ Hey wait a minuet, his face isn't red that's paint! Tenten you spray painted Iruka's face?! What are you thinking?! _

"Okay well that was just creepy." Sakura said to Temari, "Did you plan that or something?"

"I expected that about as much I expect to be struck by lightning in the next second." She said.

"Um, we should go now." Hinata said.

"Okay."

"Fine,"

Tenten ran down the hall and jumped down a small flight of stairs to the first floor and turned down the right hall and kept running. She almost ran right past Neji, but he turned around and caught her by the wrist.

"What did you do this time?" he asked her.

Tenten held up the can of spray paint.

"TENTEN GET BACK HERE NOW!" they heard Iruka yell.

"Stall him. Pleeessse." She said.

"Fine." He said, releasing her wrist, "You owe me."

"Sweet!" she said as she took off running.

Iruka ran down the hall. "Where'd she go?!" he asked.

"She doubled back, you ran right past her." Neji told him.

"Damn it!" Iruka yelled, turning around and running back up the stairs.

"Hey Neji," Naruto yelled, standing by the school's front door, "Let's go already. Everyone else is probably half way down Main St. by now."

_Why do I bother…_ Neji thought as he pulled his backpack and skateboard out of his locker. He slammed the door and walked out the front.

________________________________________________________________________

Tenten leaned on the counter at her brother's shop talking to Hinata who was sitting on a stack of shoe boxes, wile Sakura and Temari looked at something on Sakura's laptop. Reiko was sitting on the ground leaned up against a display case, doing homework.

Tenten looked up to see a truck pulled up in front of the store.

She walked outside and told the truck to go around to the back, and went back inside.

"Truck's here," Tenten said.

"Okay, I'll get Gaara." Temari said. She walked outside to where Gaara was skateboarding.

"Gaara!" She yelled, "Get in here and help unload the truck!"

"Fine, fine." He said "I'm coming."

"Hey how come you let your_ sister _boss you around?" Naruto teased.

Gaara turned around. "You value your life don't you?" He said sarcastically. Naruto shut up and stared at his back with a disturbed expression.

Temari and Gaara walked around to the back of the store to where Tenten was talking to the truck driver. "Um, yeah… just leave all the boxes there," she said, "Oh, hey guys, can you help me carry the boxes inside?"

"Yeah, where do you want us to put them?" Temari asked.

"Just go through the back door and leave them with the other boxes." She said. Then she picked up a box and went into the back of the shop. Temari and Gaara picked up more boxes and followed her inside. It took several trips but eventually they got all the boxes in the storage area of the shop.

"Okay thanks guys." Tenten said, "I can unpack this stuff myself." She opened one of the boxes with a knife and took out a stack of skateboard decks to carry to the front of the shop. She set them down on the section of the counter meant for working on skateboards.

"Hey guys look," Sakura said, "look who's skateboarding outside." They all turned to see Naruto having some balance problems on a skateboard. Suddenly he swerved, hitting the curb and launching himself at the shop window, smashing into it with a loud bang that shook the store front. The girls who where watching and had seen the accident cringed.

"What the f*$#% was that!" Reiko yelled in surprise and jumping up.

The door swung open, the little bell ringing away. First they saw Sasuke's back, then the front of Shikamaru, followed by Neji who had gotten stuck carrying the skateboards. Sasuke was holding Naruto's feet and Shikamaru was gripping his wrists as they dragged Naruto over to the side of the shop where the girls were. They proceeded to dump him unceremoniously onto the floor in front of Sakura.

"Sakura, you should probably get the first-aid kit now." Temari said, "Naruto's face is bleeding."

"Um, yeah…"

"It's in the storage room." Tenten told her.

Naruto moaned and wiped his hand across his face, and discovered it was smeared with blood. Naruto made a sound that no one could really hear and mumbled something about turning the wrong way.

"Hinata are you okay?" Reiko asked. Hinata was still sitting on the stack of boxes and staring at Naruto with a shocked look on her face.

"I-I'm fine." She stuttered.

Naruto turned his head to look at her. "Don't worry Hinata. I've done worse things. I'll be fine." His smile would have been more reassuring if his face hadn't been partially covered in blood. Just as he was saying this, Sakura came back with the first-aid kit.

"Gez, Naruto," She started, "You could try not to get hurt so much. You're freaking out Hinata and getting blood all over the floor."

"Which _you_ are going to be cleaning up," Tenten said.

"How troublesome," Shikamaru added.

"Ouch!" Naruto blurted.

"Sorry," Sakura said, "I was just cleaning out the cut… "Okay I'm done. Try to sit up."

"Ugh…" Naruto said as he sat up. Sakura had bandaged a small cut on his forehead that had caused him to bleed all over everything. But, the bruise underneath it was starting to swell, leaving a bump on his forehead.

"Your not having a very good day are you Naruto-kun." Hinata said, "You got hit with the ball in P.E. and now this." She said it in a smiling teasing way.

"HAHAHAHA" Naruto laughed. "Your right. But hey, it'll make a good story for getting out of P.E."

About 15 minuets later

"Okay, Naruto, now that you can stand… GO CLEAN UP THE MESS YOU MADE OF MY WINDOW!" Tenten yelled, throwing a bottle of Windex and a roll of paper towels at his head.

"Fine," Naruto said, sticking his tong out at her as he walked outside.

"Did you need to yell that loud?" Sakura asked.

"If she didn't yell he probably wouldn't do it." Gaara stated.

"I'll go help him." Hinata said, standing up and hurrying out the door.

"Naruto is so blind." Sakura said.

Most of the bystanders rolled their eyes.

"So is there a reason Naruto suddenly can't skate for shit and had to crash into the window?" Tenten asked sarcastically, still visibly annoyed at the scene he had just caused in her shop.

"Well before he was trying to do something to the trucks on his skateboard." Shikamaru said, "I think he put them on backwards."

Tenten moved some things off the work bench and said, "Let me see his skateboard." Shikamaru handed her the skateboard, which she flipped over and set on the bench wheels up. She looked at it for a moment and tried twisting the wheels' bases from side to side.

"Hum, well you're right," She said, "He did put them on backwards. What an idiot." She took out an electric screwdriver and began to take the trucks off Naruto's skateboard.

Neji leaned over the table to watch what she was doing. "How could you tell that they were on backwards so fast?" He asked.

"It's easy," She said, still watching her work, "You can tell by how they turn. If they're backwards, they turn the opposite direction then they're meant to. If it's meant to go right it goes left and vise versa." She looked up and found her face inches from Neji's. She quickly looked back down at the work bench and pretended to look at something to hide her blushing face.

"Hum," Neji said, and turned to walk back outside to where his friends had gone.

When she looked back up Ino and Sakura were looking at her, smirking.

"Do not even say one word," She threatened, pointing the screwdriver at them.

"What, we weren't going to say anything," Sakura said with mock naivety.

"What ever are you talking about?" Hinata added sweetly.

"If you say one word to them…" Tenten started. Hinata's eyes got big and she got op from her seat and began to back away slowly.

"T-they forced it- it out of m-me," Hinata began, "I-I s-swear."

Tenten looked like she was about to kill someone. But, instead she let out her breath and slumped down over the work bench. "You guys really suck, you know that?" She said, her voice muffled by the bench top.

"Oh, come on," Ino said, "If he's going to like anyone it's going to be you."

"You know," Hinata said smiling, "You're probably the only girl besides me who's ever even seen the inside of his room."

"What?" Sakura and Ino screeched in unison.

"Hinata, it's time for you to stop talking." Tenten growled.

************************************


	2. Chapter 2

Ok 2nd chapter!

The next day:

"SAKURA! INO!" Temari yelled out the car window, "Let's go… Hurry up!"

"We're coming!" Ino yelled back as she and Sakura ran across her house's front lawn in the rain, getting their shoes covered in wet grass. Ino yanked the back door of the car open and jumped in with Sakura close behind.

"What the hell took you so long?" Temari turned around in the driver's seat to yell, "Now we're all gonna be late!"

At that moment they all heard the sound of a fast approaching motorcycle speed past them. Ino looked out the window in time to see Gaara zoom past with Reiko clinging to his back for dear life and managing to soak innocent pedestrians with the splash from the tires.

"Damn it Gaara!" Temari said, throwing the car into gear and shooting off the curb behind him. "Why the hell dose he need to go so fast?"

"Temari," Tenten screamed from the passenger seat, "Pedestrian!"

Temari swerved around the old lady in the street, cursing under her breath.

"Why does Reiko even want to go with him?" Sakura asked, "Especially in the rain."

"She just likes holding on to him," Ino answered in a mater-of-fact way. "Hey, what the heck!" She yelled in shock when the car came to a fast stop at a red light, jerking her forward.

"Sorry," Temari said, "Hey, look… is that Naruto?" She was pointing towards a blond on a bike, pedaling as fast as he could to get away from a pissed off cat. They could hear his muffled shouts through the car window.

"Cat's don't like water! Why is this thing still chasing me?! It's raining for Christ's sake!"

"Yeah, that's him alright." Sakura said, getting jerked forward and slamming back against her seat again as Temari hit the gas.

About five minuets later Temari swerved into the student parking lot in front of the school, immediately cutting in front of some poor VW bug with her SUV, into a parking space.

"Great job," Tenten said, smirking sarcastically, "That was Kin's car."

"Oh, yeah," Ino said, "How great is it now?" She was looking at a very angry looking Kin, storming at them.

"I have an idea." Sakura said, "Run!"

With that, everyone scattered off in different directions headed for different classes. Temari cut to the right and ran through the gym doors, wile Tenten ran straight up the school's front steps. Ino and Sakura both went left to cut around a side door into the science wing, where their first period class was. They weren't in any hurry besides getting away from Kin, their teacher Kakashi was never on time.

************************************

"Gez…" Sakura panted in between breathes, "I'm glad we got away."

"Really," Ino agreed.

"Kin can be really scary sometimes." Sakura added, "I wonder if she still carries a gun."

"I really hope not." Ino said.

As they were talking they noticed that the floor seemed to be shaking.

"What the…" Sakura said. She looked up to see Sasuke skidding around the corner at the end of the hallway. He seemed to be making a beeline for Ino and herself. He came to a fast stop in front of them, almost smashing into Sakura.

"Help me," He said between breaths, "Stampeding fangirls… Hide me, please!"

"Um… okay?" Sakura said, her brain still reeling.

"Great, thanks." He said, before pushing Sakura and Ino apart, jumping behind them, shoving them back together and crouching down. Almost as soon as he ducked down, three girls came running around the corner. They all came to a screeching halt when they saw Sakura and Ino.

_What the hell? There're only three of them, _Ino though.

"Where's Sasuke?" A blonde girl demanded.

"Haven't seen him," Sakura said, casually picking at her finger nail without giving the girl any sort of acknowledgement of her presence, "He's usually late to class."

"She's lying!" A red haired girl yelled.

"Oh yeah?" Ino said, crossing her arms across her chest and raising her eyebrows threateningly. The red-head got the message and took a few steps back.

"Look," The blonde said, "We were not your fregging 'fan girls' and yes we can see you. We just wanted to tell you something that you would probably like to hear."

"Anyway," the third girl said, "We saw _your_ brother today walking to school and he had a gun. We just thought you'd like to know."

"You can ask chicken-but why he ran, but you see the point we were trying to make." The red-head girl said, as the three of them walked off.

Sasuke Stood up and walked into the classroom silently.

When Sakura recovered and was finally able to walk to her seat next to his she sat down silently. "Sasuke?" She asked quietly. He didn't turn to look at her. He just clenched his hands into fists on top of the table. Sakura reached out and unfolded his right hand, twisting it with hers.

"You don't have to go through this by yourself," She said, taking a deep breath, "You have friends, so please, if you keep to yourself too much you'll give yourself a hernia."

Sasuke put his head down on the table, but didn't let go of her hand.

************************************

Tenten groaned. P.E. was always so boring. What made today even worse was the fact that is was raining outside, so everyone was being forced to watch some stupid football movie. The only good part was that nobody had to wear their P.E. clothes. She really hated P.E. uniforms.

_Funny,_ She thought, _regular clothes look like a uniform, with everyone wearing jeans and stuff._

She looked over when Neji's shoe bumped her knee. She leaned forward a little and began repeatedly flicking Neji's shoe laces around.

_P.E. is so boring. _She thought to herself. She leaned back, her head resting on Neji's knees. She tilted her head back so that she was looking at him upside down.

"What?" He asked, looking down at her.

"This is boring. Asuma is yelling, so I can't hear the movie. And I really hate rain because it makes my hair frizzy." She responded.

"Tch…and your hair always looks fine." He said.

"Can you even speak in sentences?" She asked. _What was that? NEJI said something about my hair. What's up with him? _She thought to herself.

"I can. I just choose not to. You're talkative, I'm not, it works out that way." He said.

"All this time I thought my babblings annoyed you." Tenten said. _There is defiantly something wrong with him. _"Oh, okay then."

Neji leaned back against the bottom seat of the gym bleachers.

"So are you going to play soccer this season?" Tenten asked.

"Maybe," He responded.

"Why wouldn't you?" She asked, "You're insanely good and our school's team would be seriously impaired without you playing."

"That's just your opinion." He said.

"Well it's true." She said. _What a lame conversation, _she thought; _usually soccer really gets him talking._ She slid her head back to a more comfortably position and stared up at the ceiling. _I wonder what he's thinking_. He was thinking the exact same thing.

************************************

"Naruto, a-are you s-sure you don't w-want to g-go to the nurse's office?" Hinata asked, looking at Naruto with concern on her face. She was worried due to the fact that Naruto was looking kind of pale and looked like he was going to puke.

"I'm fine." He mumbled.

"You don't look good at all." Hinata said quietly.

"Hey! Naruto, Hinata! Stop talking now before I give you both detentions!" Ibiki-sensei yelled across the room, "If you had been paying attention you would have heard me say 'you need to pick partners for your projects'. Since neither of you did you are now partners."

_Could be worse_, Naruto thought, _At least Hinata is really smart. And now I have a reason to talk to her without looking stupid. _

_That's okay I guess… at least I'm with Naruto-kun, except the fact that I'm going to have to do all the work myself. _Hinata thought.

"For the rest of class you can work on your projects." Ibiki-sensei said, though it was really more like a yell, "Ten pages minimum on one of the names written on the board. Got it? Good. Now get to work!"

"Why does he have to give us a project a week before winter break?" Naruto whined.

"It's Ibiki-sensei, Naruto." Hinata said, "I think he was born with a stick up his ass." Naruto doubled over laughing, though his laughter was abruptly cut off by a wave of nausea.

"Naruto you really need to go see the nurse." Hinata said, concern rising in her voice.

"No, I'm okay." He tried, "I think I just ate something bad this morning for breakfast."

"Well you should at least put your head down for a while," Hinata said, "It'll make you feel a little better." Naruto decided that it wasn't a half bad idea and did what she said. He let out his breath in relief when his face hit the cool surface of the desk. Hinata reached over and sort of pushed his disheveled blond hair off his forehead.

"Thanks," he said, and closed his eyes. _She's such a good person, even to me._ He thought.

************************************

Later at snack:

Naruto still felt like crap for no apparent reason. He moaned and turned his face to the table.

"Maybe you should go home early today Naruto." Hinata said.

"Stop trying Hinata," Sakura, who was sitting next to her said, "He's either gonna stick it out the entire day or throw up trying."

"You know that sounded kind of gross." Tenten said, "It's sort of sad that it's true too."

"Well that was a good conversation to walk in to." Gaara said, taking a seat across from Naruto, "At least you can sleep during class."

"Even if you could, do you really think I would let you?' Reiko said, taking a seat close to Gaara.

"Then maybe I should try." He said smirking. He slid his arm around her waist to pull her close enough to whisper in her ear, "How exactly were you planning to deal with the huge monster that would take my place?" And bit her ear playfully.

Reiko turned red and tried to hide her face.

"Aw how cute," a nasal voice sneered, "The demon kids got together."

Tenten slammed her hand down on the table. "You really wanna start a fight, don't you, you little whore?"

Hearing Kin's voice, Naruto lifted his head off the table. He sat up straighter and began to shift himself so he was between Kin and Hinata. He looked behind Kin, sizing up the two thugs that always followed her around. He was pretty sure he could take the hunch-backed one, but at this point it looked like Gaara was going to kill both of them. Gaara's hands were visibly shaking, and his jaws were clenched tightly together.

"Gaara don't," Reiko pleaded, "Gaara calm down." Reiko had grabbed Gaara's shaking hands and was prepared to hold him down.

"Looks like you didn't learn your lesson last time." Kin said scoffing.

Tenten got up and walked out into the open space between tables. She settled into a fighting stance and put one fist up, "Bring it, bitch," she said and beckoned Kin forward with her middle finger.

Kin's eyes opened wide with shock. "What did you just say to me?" She asked, voice rising.

"I think she just told you to fu%# off or you're going to get your ass kicked." Said a voice behind her, Kin felt something slip out of her waist band, heard a click and then her gun's ammunition fall to the ground. "You were actually planning to use this weren't you? You had it ready and everything." The person continued

Tenten looked behind Kin and found Neji standing behind her holding her gun, Kin's two followers laying on the floor moaning. Kin did not turn around, her face plainly showing her terror.

"Since it looks like no one has had a chance to thank you for what you caused last time, I think I will." Neji said, in a matter of fact way. He smashed the end of the gun over her head, and Kin collapsed to the ground with a sickly thud.

Tenten straightened out of her fighting stance. Her knees felt like jello. She looked behind Neji and saw Sasuke, Ino, and Tamari running towards them. Sasuke came in first, with Temari and Ino right behind him.

"What the hell just happened?" Temari demanded.

"Kin wanted to pick a fight." Sakura said, "And she probably would have shot Tenten." Ino and Temari's eyes opened wide with shock. Sasuke showed only a barely noticeable expression of shock.

"She was only standing up for Gaara and Reiko." Naruto said. He turned to look at Tenten who had hardly moved. _She must have gone into shock, _he thought.

************************************

Neji looked at Tenten. She was still staring straight forward and wasn't showing any signs that she would move any time soon. Then her knees buckled,

"Shit," He muttered, taking one big step towards her, catching her when she finally started to fall.

"She was planning on shooting someone wasn't she?" Tenten said, voice barley audible, "She was _going _to shoot _me_." Neji held her tighter. He turned his head when he heard running foot steps.

The principal came to a screeching halt in front of the group, followed by the vice principal/ school nurse.

"Alright, all of you," The principal snapped with her hands on her hips, "in my office, now."

"But, Tsunade-sama," Sakura started.

"Sakura," Tsunade said, cutting her off, "You can explain all you want, but get your ass in my office now. That goes for the rest of you too."

"Come on Sakura, let's go." Sasuke said, turning.

She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, "Fine."

Everyone filed out of the now silent cafeteria.

"Neji I can walk." Tenten said.

"Okay," He said letting her go. But he stayed close behind her while they walked. He had experience with people falling down or passing out, namely Hinata.

"Well this is a royally huge mess." Reiko said, drifting along next to Tenten, who nodded silently. Reiko turned to Gaara. He was walking quietly along next to her, jaws still clenched tightly together.

************************************

The principal's office occupied a corner in the front of the school, on the second school. The strange arrangement was known to give new students hernias trying to find it, and not to help matters, the principal herself was a plucky old lady who appeared to be only about 40 years old. While most kids were scared of her, she also had their respect for how well she had dealt with a certain incident.

"So," she said, sitting down behind her large desk that was always overflowing with stacks of paper, "Who's going to tell me exactly what the hell just happened?"

Everyone was spread out around the round room. Sasuke stood in the far left corner, next to Sakura, who was next to Reiko, next to Tenten and Hinata. Gaara and Neji leaned against the back wall on opposite sides of the door which was blocked by Shizune, the vice principal. Temari was standing off to the right leaning her weight on her right foot, and Naruto had his shoulder against the right wall, closest to Tsunade's desk. He pushed off the wall.

"Kin walked right over to where _we were sitting_ to start a fight." He declared indignantly.

"So why were her and her friends passed out when I got there then?"

"Neji knocked them out before Kin could get in a fight against Tenten." Sakura said, "And, he found her gun."

"Well don't you brats think there would have been a better way to deal with this instead of giving those morons brain damage?" Tsunade demanded.

"We didn't know for sure if she was still carrying the gun," Neji said, "And you can't use suspicion as a reason for searching someone who had done nothing _noticeably _out of line, at least recently."

"Then why would she pick today to start a fight?" Tsunade asked, "There has to be a reason for her to want to cause problems."

Most everyone stared blankly at the agitated principal. There really just wasn't anything they could think of that would have provoked the want-to-be gangster. Everyone except Sasuke, who had been silent up until the discussion of motive, had been brought up.

"I have one," He said, "I think _they're _back, some people claimed to have seen Itachi this morning."

The silence became uncomfortable. No one wanted to point out the cause for the sudden tension.

_No f*** way, they caused enough problems in my school to last a lifetime. _Tsunade thought, gritting her teeth. "Well we don't know for sure that they're back. So, for now, I think we can rule that out. But I suggest you start asking around." She added, "Oh, Neji and Tenten you're both suspended for a day."

She looked up and caught the look on Tenten's face; pure terror. Tsunade sighed, "I'll call your par- guardians and explain what happened." _I hope they're not still touchy about that, _she thought. "And the rest of you, get out of my office."

Everyone slowly turned for the door, "And hurry it up." Tsunade added.

************************************

"Well I'm leaving." Sasuke said, "If he' really back, someone must have seen him."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Sakura asked, raising one eye brow.

"If he's going I'm going." Naruto declared.

"And what happened to being sick?" Sakura said sarcastically.

"What ever it was it's fine now, and I'm going."

"So are you going to cover for us or not?" Sasuke said; opening the locker he and Naruto shared. He tossed the later his skateboard and backpack.

"Looks like it," She said, "but I want to hear what happened later. Assuming anything does happen."

"Fair enough," he replied, "Let's go dope."

"Shut it." Naruto snapped.

Sakura watched Naruto and Sasuke disappear around the corner, just as the bell for 5th period rang out. She turned and began to walk towards her class. _I doubt they'll actually find anything, _she thought, _**Yeah, but do you really believe that?**_ Another inner voice argued; she had taken to thinking of this contradictory voice as the real Inner Sakura. _Yes we- I do. __**Just wait, I have a bad feeling about this-**_

"Sakura wake up," Ino said waving her hand in front of Sakura's face, "We can go in the locker room now."

"Huh, oh sorry," She said, following Ino into the locker room.

************************************

"Hey, Hinata, Temari!" Reiko yelled at her friends as she ran to catch up with them, "Hey, wait for me!"

"Well she seems completely unaffected by everything." Temari said, as they turned to stop and wait for Reiko.

"Wanna have some fun and scare all the little freshmen?" She asked, grinning.

_I really hope she's doing this on purpose,_ Temari thought, and then added, "And what did you have in mind for that?"

Reiko smiled and linked her right arm through Hinata's left, and her left arm through Temari's right. She then started to take wide steps from side to side across the hallway, dragging Hinata and Temari along and forcing them to conform to her walking pattern. They laughed as everyone who was unfortunately trying to walk the opposite direction as they were, and scattering any groups of friends who tried too late to dodge the girls.

"Don't you think this is a little mean?" Hinata questioned, worried as usual, for people she hardly knew.

"Stop worrying so much! You'll give yourself internal bleeding." Temari said, sticking her foot and causing a poor nerdy girl to stumble.

"Temari!" Hinata scolded, "That was mean!"

Temari laughed and unhooked her arm from Reiko's to walk into her class.

Hinata huffed a breath upward that caused her thick bangs to poof up for a second.

"Aw don't look so miffed." Reiko teased, walking into their science class (a/n the school is on block schedule, so classes change from day to day), "Now that you got your classes switched, you get to sit next to Naruto now."

"Reiko," Hinata pleaded; face turning pink, "Will you please not say anything about me switching classes." Recently there had been an accident in the adv. Chemistry class, which Hinata was in. Someone had accidentally set their partner's hair on fire, causing all the fire alarms in the building to go off.

"What are you complaining about?" Reiko continued, "They needed another smart person in our D average class, and lucky you, you got dumped next to the biggest bone-head in the school."

"Sakura is rubbing off on you." Hinata said smiling, "She always calls him that."

"Oh shit," Reiko said under her breath.

"What," Hinata said, turning to face the classroom of science counters, "Oh," She noted as she realized Naruto was missing.

"Maybe he's just late," Reiko offered, not really believing the statement herself.

"Yeah, probably," Hinata said, also not believing it. She sat down on her stool, next to the empty seat just as her phone vibrated in her back pocket. She took it out under her counter and unlocked the touch screen.

_Sure u noticed. Naru & sasu ditched 2 look around_ read the message from Sakura. Hinata frowned, and typed back, _ya I kno. Btw r we still going 2 ur house later? _She was glad her phone had a touch screen; you couldn't hear buttons clicking like on normal keypads, which made it hard to get caught. She looked up when the teacher walked into the class, and flipped to the textbook page the class was told to read. _I already read this. Last month! Ugh, how stupid,_ she thought to herself, greatly annoyed.

Her phone buzzed again, and she took it out. _Found something. ditch 6__th__ k? _Hinata's eyes widened in shock, and she looked up to see Reiko wearing the same expression; she had gotten the text message too. She looked back to the seat behind Reiko and found Tenten glaring intently at something far beyond the white board. Hinata's cousin Neji was seated next to Tenten, seemingly unemotional, but she could tell from the set of his eyebrows that he was worried about something.

She text back: _Kk & I think every1 else is leaving 2._

Hinata's head snapped up when she heard the teacher's voice, annoyingly asking her the same question twice.

"Mitosis," She answered blankly.

************************************

Earlier:

Sasuke and Naruto slipped along down the alleys of the city. They had the hoods of their baggy sweatshirts up because of the rain, and to keep from being caught truant.

"So you think they'd actually go back to the same places?" Naruto asked.

"They're cocky," Sasuke said, "If Itachi is walking around in clear daylight with a gun, they obviously don't care who sees them."

Naruto nodded in agreement as they reached a boarding house in a bad state of disrepair. Sasuke jumped and caught hold of a thick metal drain pipe and stared to scale the wall of the three-story building. Naruto climbed onto a window sill and jumped on to the lowest fire escape landing. They met up on the roof of the building and stashed their skateboards and backpacks in a seemingly useless shed that had been constructed on the roof.

"Remember where they put the ladder?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, it's right here." Naruto responded, dragging a 12foot long yellow, metal, ladder to the edge of the building. They carefully slid the ladder over the edge until it rested in an open window of the taller building next to the boarding house.

"You go, I'll hold it." Sasuke instructed.

"Okay," Naruto said, and half crawled- half walked across the ladder steps into the window. Once he was inside, he got hold of the other end of the ladder so Sasuke could climb across.

"Ready?" Naruto said, "One, two; three-" before they both heaved the heavy ladder carefully into the other building.

"So what's this place anyway?" Naruto whispered.

"There're 'private offices' on the lower floors, but this level was condemned recently for unstable flooring. And you know what's in the basement." Sasuke paused, and then added, "So stay on the parts where you can see the support beams."

"Got it," Naruto said, smirking from across the room.

"You dope! Keep your voice down!" Sasuke hissed before running silently across the room, "Do you want to get us killed?!"

"Whatever," Naruto said, rolling his eyes, "Let's just get down there and look."

"Yeah, before you say anything else." Sasuke said. They slipped down the hallway as quietly as was possible, then down the stairwell to the first floor. They kept their heads down and slipped into what looked to be an unused supply room.

Naruto locked the door from the inside and sat down on an empty crate. "Freaking whore house," He complained, "They sure picked one hell of a place to hideout."

"How many times do I need to tell you to shut the hell up," Sasuke snapped, "Christ."

Naruto rolled his eyes. He stood up and moved the crate he was sitting on to reveal the flap door they had crudely made years before. He opened the door and leaned into the crawl space between their floor and the ceiling below. He slid a section of the ceiling away and looked into the dark room below. It took a wile for his eyes to adjust to the dark, but then,

"Oh, fu*k," he mouthed. He forced himself back up and turned to Sasuke. He jerked his head in the direction of the hole. Sasuke twisted and leaned down into the crawl space. His head shot back up in a matter of seconds.

"Text Sakura," he said, lower then a whisper as he closed the trap door and placed the crate back over it, "but don't tell her anything specific." Naruto nodded and did what he was told.

"Now lets get the fu*k out of here." Naruto mouthed.

The boys retuned quickly and quietly as possible to the condemned floor. They hoisted the ladder back out the window to the roof of the boarding house.

"You ready?" Naruto asked.

"Ye-"

"And just where do you think your going?"

Naruto slowly turned around, "Aw, fu*k me."

************************************

Ooh cliffhanger! Don't hurt me please.

Excuse the character's French too.

Naruto: Come on! I said the f-word like 3 times! That's better then most people!

Shut up Naruto.


End file.
